


in a crossroad

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The Eden Club, hank doesn't know how to emotion, hank/connor if you squint, low-key based off halsey song but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: in which hank is grey and bland with the belief that his life is basically over.





	in a crossroad

If Hank had to describe himself good isn’t a word he would use, not anymore at least.

Hank would use the word bad either though, he was the middle ground.

Not a light, not a dark, His was grey.

He was at peace being a grey, Well as much peace as you can be stuck in the middle of a crossroad.

But still it was normality for hank and there’s nothing he hated more than change.

Which is why he damn almost quit his job when a Piece of plastic motherfucker came up to him and spilt his drink.

But still, he stayed grey about it just trying to hope the alcohol will block enough memories to get through the day.

What hank hadn’t been anticipating though was actually caring for this cyberlife fucker, so he handles it like he would handle anything else.

-

Hank was awoken from being blackout drunk by ice cold water splashing onto him, all this done by no one other than that Android fuck.

But he had a job to do and went with him to that Eden club.

Hank parked the car and got out Connor, the Android, following along.

“Sexiest androids around, I see why you wanted to come so badly.” Hank joked, the aching grey stopping him from a real laugh.

Connor just stayed quite waking in behind hank.

 

Inside the Eden club, Connor had found out that a blue-haired Traci had committed the murder, causing them to have to try and find her.

Which they did but she didn’t give up without a fight and neither did her lover.

Looking up with blurry eyes from being thrown by the Traci’s lover hank saw Connor pointing a gun at them.

Expecting the worse hank went to squint his eyes but then he saw Connor put the gun down.

And hank felt something other than grey.


End file.
